Lights are used in medical settings for illuminating a treatment area of a patient. For example, a high-intensity light may be employed in a surgical setting for illuminating a cavity or a surgical sight. In another example, a low-intensity light may be employed in a dental setting for illuminating the mouth or treatment area of a patient.
In many of these medical settings, the patient may focus their eyesight onto the light. This may cause the patient to have nausea or even visual damage. Furthermore, the patient focusing their eyesight on the light may not be most advantageous for maintaining the patient in a fixed position. Maintaining the patient in a fixed position is desirous for use in a surgical or medical treatment setting, particularly so when a doctor, dentist, surgeon, or the like is using one or more medical instruments to perform an operation or treatment on the patient.
Maintaining the patient in a fixed position by focusing their eyesight towards a desired location during treatment is important for achieving proper treatment. However, maintaining the patient's focus while using conventional medical lights is difficult because the lights do not have aspects or features that are capable of maintaining the patient's focus. Accordingly, a need remains for a device or apparatus that addresses these problems.